fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Light and Bright/Starter Guide to Templates
Hey all, just thought I'd introduce some templates basics for those who are interested, as they are becoming more and more prominent features on this wiki and others. Templates are often used to replicate commonly used forms of content, and to style article pages to suit the wiki's needs and themes. There are multiple types of templates that one can make, them being: *'Infoboxes' (Learn More) Infoboxes are templates that are usually on the side of article pages; they shortlist the important information covered in the entire article. It is a good alternative to scrolling through pages and pages of information. Infobox Album (There are different mainstream wikia templates for infoboxes) Example *'Quotes' (Learn More) Often times, famous quotes regarding the subject are at the top bottom of articles. They may also be placed at the top of certain headings, to make each section stand out more. Main Wikia Template Example *'Navbox' (Learn More) Navboxes, more formally known as navigation boxes, help users—especially new ones— navigate from one article to the next. This is especially helpful when one wants to see all pages of a similar type. Main Wikia Template Example *'Notice' (Learn More) Notices are placed on article pages to show the status of the page. For example, if a page is under review, or is a stub, this type of template can be placed at the top. Main Wikia Template Example *'Context-link' (Learn More) These templates link to other articles which relate to the same subject. Some keywords used in these templates include "See also" and "You may." Example *'Infoicon' (Learn More) Infoicon templates create small icons that go with certain text phrases on wikia. Example *'Scrollbox' (Learn More) Scroll boxes are meant to contain a large amount of text in a small space. They do so by allowing users to scroll through the text box. Example *'Citation or Reference' (Learn More) When creating an article, one often refers to certain important media or sites in order to generate good content. These citations, marked by the and tags, can be organized into a list of references, done by this type of template. Main Information Page Example *'Image, video, or gallery' (Learn More) Images and videos can be organized into galleries, slideshows, and sliders via this type of template. Example *'Data' (Learn More) Lots of numbers need a lot of analysis. One way to make this easier is to use data templates. These are often made in the form of tables and charts. Example *'Design' (Learn More) Being the most widely known template type, design templates play a huge role in user navigation through the wiki. Often times, these are the templates that go on the front pages of wikis, and profiles, etc. They are most often found on Fanon wikis (like this one) rather than factual wikis (like the mainstream KotLC one). These are the templates I expect to be most popular in terms of orders. Example *'Navigation' (Learn More) Navigation templates are actually an over-arching branch of templates, encompassing the navboxes as well as the context-link templates. *'Non-article' (Learn More) All templates that do not appear on article pages are in this category. They often appear on message walls, profiles, and file descriptions. Example *'Unknown' All templates not marked as any of the above types are in the "Unknown" category. Please note that these are simplified descriptions of the various template types, and the official source for this is . Category:Blog posts